


［sladejay/钟桶］同居30題：我的男孩（一发完）

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 同居30題
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 16





	［sladejay/钟桶］同居30題：我的男孩（一发完）

1\. 相拥入眠

这太诡异了。  
杰森努力地抵抗睡意睁开眼睛，可当他迷迷糊糊刚动一下想要下床时，就被腰上的手臂拉回床上。 他微微抬头看着斯莱德，那毫无防备的睡脸，仿佛那条不让杰森离开的手臂不是他似的。  
前任罗宾居然被蝙蝠侠最大的敌人之一丧钟抱住睡，也不知道他们是怎么走到这一步的。  
听着对方均匀的呼吸声，热气轻轻抚摸杰森的皮肤，腰身被结实的双手搂住，这下杰森想下床出门工作也不行了。  
那再睡多5分钟……  
绝对不是因为这拥抱太温暖了……  
本来就欲欲想睡的杰森，眼皮像铅一样慢慢地闭上，然后发出均匀的呼吸声，斯莱德这再悄悄地打开眼鏠，确保对方真的睡了之后，勾起嘴角在 对方的额头上轻轻一吻。  
睡吧，我的男孩。

2\. 一同外出购物

「那个是你儿子？」  
斯莱德把一件件商品放在收银处的桌面上，听到收银员突然向他搭话，由于意识到对方是普通人的那一刻，斯莱德就没有兴趣再对方一眼。  
现在他抬头仔细看，才发现那人是一名笑得很甜美的少女，应该还是在大学读书，现在只是出来兼职，充满青春与活力。  
几秒内分析完对方的所有资讯，反应到少女所说的儿子应该是指，忘了买爆谷而离开一会儿的杰森。  
「他不是我儿子。」斯莱德简单地说。  
察觉到少女疑惑的眼神，他扬起神秘莫测的笑容，拿出特大装的套套推到少女的面前，用手指在上面敲了敲，意味深长地问。  
「这个多少钱？」  
等到杰森回来后，少女脸色泛红，低着头不敢直视杰森他们，惹得杰森一头雾水地斯莱德背后跟着走。

3\. 半夜一起看恐怖电影（因为被lofter屏而改为清水版）

电视正在播放着《午夜凶铃》的恐怖电影，屏幕散发着微光，照射在斯莱德的脸上，明明剩下的那一只的眼睛是望向前方，但一脸欲欲想睡的 样子，并没有把电影看入眼内。  
杰森心不在焉地拿起爆谷粒，打算放入嘴里，可爆谷粒刚触碰嘴唇，突然感觉肩膊一重，他扭头一看，便发现原来是斯莱德靠在他的肩膊上睡 着了。  
也不难理解为什么斯莱德这么疲累，就算拥有经过强化肉体所带来的耐力、精力、速度、力量以及愈合因子，也不强工作好几天不睡觉，还和蝙蝠侠打上一场。  
但这老头子居然还固执地想要和他看电影，杰森轻轻一笑，拿起摇控器把电视声量降低。  
这老头子还有有点可爱之处。

3\. 半夜一起看恐怖电影（肉渣版）

电视正在播放着《午夜凶铃》的恐怖电影，屏幕散发着微光，照射在斯莱德的脸上，明明唯一的眼睛望向前方，但却失去对焦，并没有把电影看入眼内。  
他心不在焉地拿起爆谷粒，打算放入嘴里，可爆谷粒刚触碰嘴唇，他突然双唇綳紧，发出轻微的呜咽声，爆谷粒也因而掉落在他身上，然后滚到 某人的黑发脑袋上，再掉在地上。  
斯莱德拍拍跪在他两腿之间的脑袋，杰森低垂着一起一伏，然后张开嘴巴缓缓退后，在舌头上拉出银丝，一脸嘴巴有些酸痛的样子，「 你不会要我含整整一小时多的时间吧？」

4\. 一方的起床气（被屏而整个失踪的第四题）

杰森平时得少有起床气，但要是有的话，斯莱德会有特别的技巧叫醒杰森起床。  
当杰森被弄醒要张嘴骂人的时候，斯莱德总会有效地利用法式湿吻让杰森闭嘴，舌头与舌头交缠，经验十足的斯莱德如他本人那样快速击破杰森 的 防御，在杰森嘴唇缝隙间探来探去。  
「哈、哈……哈……」 杰森失神地躺在床上喘息。  
「该下床了，不然到时候你就真的不能下床了。」斯莱德漫不经心提醒道，「到时候你睡你的，我做我的。」  
话语刚落下，斯莱德拍拍杰森的屁股，甚至用力揉一揉。  
「……草！」

5\. 浏览过往照片

在他们的事业生活里，照片一般都是属于遗禁品，但也并非没有。 只是数量稀少，因此这些照片都很珍贵，就例如杰森的柜子上，就放着他罗宾时期和蝙蝠侠的合照。  
杰森光明正大地放在上面，也说明他对斯莱德的信任程度有多高，而斯莱德也会尊重他。  
直到有一天，他们心血来潮地浏览双方过往照片的时候，他在照片堆里发现一张格格不入的照片……不，也许连照片也算不上，那张本来是一份报纸，标题和附加的图片 占据了头版的整个空间：『小丑在阿卡姆疯人院离奇死亡！ 』  
杰森伸头看了看，「哦，我死了不久后，小丑也死了，也不知道是谁干的，反正大快人心，我就一直都有好好珍藏着。」  
「是我干的。」  
「……」  
「……」  
「什么鬼？！」杰森终于回过神，用像是见鬼了般的眼神望向斯莱德，仿佛今天才认识他似的，「那你是什么时候开始——」喜欢我的？  
杰森吞了吞口水，顺利把接下来的话语也吞下来。  
不对，也许是有人付钱，叫他去杀小丑，毕竟丧钟可是雇佣兵，又不会是因为他的死，然后为他报仇的。  
毕竟他不是蝙蝠侠。  
他们相处时间又不长，比较起杰森这位二代罗宾，那时候的丧钟更像是会追着夜翼屁股背后跑的变态。  
这怎么可能。  
可斯莱德像是一条闻到血腥味的鲨鱼，露出危险的笑容，紧紧盯着自己的猎物，望向杰森轻声说，「你觉得呢？」  
可杰森毫无畏惧地直视斯莱德，甚至往斯莱德的方向靠近抬头一吻。  
不，正因为他不是蝙蝠侠。  
他做了蝙蝠侠也没能做到的事。  
杰森漫不经心地想。

6\. 相隔两地的电話

『Do you miss daddy? 』低沉、磁性的声音从电话传出，性感得要让杰森的双腿发软，耳朵都要怀孕了，『当你回来，我会让你哀救我，大声尖 叫要我大力点，不要停下来。 』  
杰森看着窗外那无边际的宇宙之中，反正他们之间的距离，拥有着比万里还要更远的距离，于是毫不在意地耸耸肩，「If you can？」  
杰森歪头突然想起什么主意，扬起不怀好意的笑容，「Then fxxk me, old man. 」  
电话一阵笑意。  
「You will pay for it, kid. 」  
杰森会为他这一句付出代价的。

7\. 接对方回家

在天台上，蝙蝠侠拽住了红头罩的衣领，手套还沾上了鲜血，扬起拳头，发出仿佛可以把一切吞噬，不可侵犯的气氛，目光似犀利的剑打量着杰森，「为什么 你要这样做！」  
杰森没有说话，任由蝙蝠侠把他整个身体提起来，他的脑袋一阵头晕目眩，早已听不清蝙蝠侠在问什么，这次蝙蝠侠下手太重了，头罩甚至都被对方打碎 ， 露出柔软的黑发。  
但也只露出黑发，并没有露出头罩之下，杰森的眼神已经失去了对焦，意识随时都会陷入昏迷。  
蝙蝠侠不知道，他只知道杰森没有回话，于是他把拳头挥下去。  
直接有一只手从他的背后，捉紧他的手臂猛然地往后拉，力度之大简直像是要把手臂握碎，蝙蝠侠回头一看，还没看到是谁阻止他，头部一阵 剧痛，他本能地把杰森放开，双手作出防御姿势。  
「……呵。」  
但等蝙蝠侠回过神后，丧钟已经从蝙蝠侠手上接过杰森，站在不远处的位置，眼中闪过一丝杀意，冷冷的看向布鲁斯，「你不应该放开他 。 而看在他的面上，我不会杀你。 」  
「现在，他是属于我的。」  
丧钟把杰森带走，留下蝙蝠侠独自一人站在天台上沉思，回去属于他们二人的家。

8\. 无伤大雅的打打闹闹

在他们之间，可不仅仅只有几十年的代沟，更是存在着比天还高的墙壁。  
雇佣兵与反英雄，虽然听起来是挺相近的职业，但两者之间有着天壤之别的不同，这是理念与价值观的问题。  
那么问题出现了？  
「如果我杀了他们的话，你会怎么做？」斯莱德低头看着坐在地上的杰森。  
这可不是能笑嘿嘿说『那你要多多手下留情』又或者『那你别接和他们有关的委托。 』就可以解决的问题。  
他是会杀人的雇佣兵，即使对上杰森的家人，他也不会因此而放弃他的任务。  
「那我只好把你杀掉了。」杰森坐在地上，专心检查他的装备，低头一脸淡然说，「以前我说过，如果死的是他，我会挖地三尺也要找到 那个人杀掉，为他报仇，而我从没改变我的想法。」  
「那就好。」斯莱德喝着啤酒，舒适地靠上沙发。  
反正他也不是什么娇情的人，也不会问什么『如果死的是我呢？ 』这种问题，他是雇佣兵，早就有随时死去的觉悟，所以这样就好。  
要是他真的死了在某人手上，那将会是杰森的问题。

9\. 穿错衣服

在蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯和迪克在吵架。  
「杰森有自由恋爱的权利！你不能因为他们都是男人就不同意！男人又如何，我还和外星人谈恋爱！」  
「那是因为你不知道对方的是谁！」  
「天啊布鲁斯，那你更应该告诉我是谁！」  
布鲁斯欲言又止。  
提姆则是坐在蝙蝠电脑面前，无视他们静静地享受人生喝咖啡，而达米安则是喂猫粮狗粮给提图斯他们。  
直到一辆摩托车驶入蝙蝠洞里停泊，全员像时间被冻结了般停止一切的动作望向杰森。  
杰森低头望向自己也没觉得哪里出问题，奇怪地说，「怎么了？」  
迪克恍然大悟，安慰性地拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀，「对不起，我怪错你了。」  
也不知道是不是睡眠不足，还是懒得做反应了，反正最后是提姆冷静地指出问题，「你可以试试脱下头罩看看 。」  
杰森依照提姆说的那样脱下头罩，然后并没有看到他想像般看到属于『红头罩』的红色头罩，而是看到左边黑色、右边橙色的属于『丧钟』的头罩 。  
哦……  
哦哦哦！  
布鲁斯黑着脸说，「杰森，我们需要谈谈。」  
谁会接受自己的儿子找了一个比自己还要老的男人带回家！

10\. 滚床单

床架摇摇欲坠，经不起床上的某人精力旺盛，使床杆接点的夹缝不停摩擦，发出吱吱作响的声音。  
斯莱德挥汗如雨地从杰森背后，拼命地把杰森顶在床上，力度之大，甚至发出短而快的啪啪声。  
杰森扶着床头，咬着下唇抑制自己的声音，默默忍受背后的冲击，不愿暴露出自己的声响，甚至把自己下唇咬破也没有发现。  
但他没发现，不代表斯莱德没有发现，于是他压在杰森的背后，捉住男孩的下巴强迫转向他的方向，放慢下半身的动作，用嘴轻轻咬住双唇，得到指示 的杰森顺从地张开嘴，放任对方把舌头伸入自己的口腔内。  
接着突然把杰森抬起顶上墙，再用力向上挺进去深处低吼，「Scream for me！」  
最后杰森终于带有点哭腔声尖叫，「fuck！fuck！fuck！」  
*  
「操，我觉得我要死了。」  
斯莱德重重地压在他年轻的爱人身上，从背后咬上对方的耳朵笑着说，「死在床上？」  
「那还是算了。」杰森翻了翻白眼，「我宁愿死在战场上。」  
斯莱德的笑声从胸膛震了出来。  
他讨厌有勇无谋的孩子，因为那愚蠢又无知的行动，往往都会害死他们，因此他曾看不起罗宾，他认为这孩子不知道自己站在怎么样的战场上。  
而第一任罗宾完美地反覆他对孩子的认知。  
至于第二任罗宾？  
回忆起他们第一次见面的样子，第二任罗宾一副不知天高地下的样子大声笑着挑衅，「Bring it on! I am Robin ！」  
鲁莽又感情用事，这都不是他欣赏的特质。  
直到第二任死了之后，他甚至对着蝙蝠侠嘲笑放话说第二任罗宾是多么的愚蠢又无知的，可当他从愤怒的蝙蝠侠身上得知，第二任罗宾死前用 身体阻挡炸弹冲击，仅仅是为了他背后那个背叛过他的女人，是多么的勇敢而又值得令人佩服。  
他不愚蠢，也不无知，他只是知晓这一切的情况下，依然毫不在意地勇往直前。  
内心微微触动，等他回过神后，他已经把小丑杀掉了。  
还好他死而复生回来了，他甚至比以前更闪闪发亮。 品尝过死亡滋味的他，毫不畏惧地直视死亡，依然站在战场上的第一前线。  
「That's my boy. 」  
这才是他的男孩，也是他勇敢的爱人。

END


End file.
